House in Minecraft Oasis (Season 1)
Cupquake's house in Minecraft Oasis is a large multi-story home built in a Jungle biome. It hosts many features and rooms and is/has been the home to numerous animals and people. Building was started in episode 2 and has continued ever since. The area was discovered before filming started for episode 1 and has been named "Oasis" by Cupquake. The only built structure that isn't attached to the main house is Lena's home. Entrance The entrance is a large wooden bridge crossing a lake leading to the house. It is decorated with skull lamps and goes up to the front porch. It also leads to the animal farm. It was created in episode 2 and then decorated with Skull Lamps from the Fossil/Archeology mod in a later episode. First floor. The first floor contains the living room with some extra storage, a kitchen, a very big dining room with her armor from the RPG Inventory Mod, multiple bedrooms and an entrance room to her Koi fish pond and her flower garden (it is still WIP). The basic area was created between episodes 1 and 2 for the kitchen, bathroom and living room. The living room currently contains a couch, lamp & table, and some storage. There was a fireplace but Cupquake destroyed it thinking Navi burnt to death in it. It is home to Easter who lives near the front door. It is laso home to her husband David and other relitives. Cupquake has a long hallway for her kids' rooms and her cat's playroom. Her most recent cat, Luna used to live in it but it assumed dead or escaped because Cupquake did not check on her daily. The kitchen has lots of cupboards, a fridge, and other kitchen appliances. It used to have a dish washer before 1.5.2, however it was removed when Cupquake switched to Mr. Crayfish's furniture mod, which doesn't include a dishwasher and washing machine. The bathroom was recently turned into an entrance room to her Koi fish pond and it contains a small flower garden. She has one of her hermit crabs living at the bottom of the lake because he fell from his prior home, up in her bigger garden. The entertainment room currently contains a dining table and chairs. Cupquake also has a small aquarium on the floor and a large display of her multiple armor sets from the RPG Inventory Mod. She also has other furniture pieces from the Bibliocraft Mod. The walls are built with raw jungle wood and the flooring is jungle wood planks. Second floor. The second floor is large room with a balcony. It contains Cupquake's storage and her Archeology equipment for the Fossil Archeology mod. There is a small Netherwart farm in the corner across from an Alchemy lab area. There is a small enchantment room on this floor, as of episode 37, it is not finished yet. It was home to HamHam, a hamster spawned in during episode 42 but despawned due to the 1.5.2 update. Outside on the balcony has a small, unusable lava pit which was created episode 89. Third Floor This is where Cupquake (and formerly Brian) sleep. There was a planned glass shower but this was left unfinished after the bathroom was built. It is a simple bedroom with large paintings around the room as decoration. There is also a balcony with a glass window. In episode 36 Cupquake built a bird cage next to the shower. But later, the birds were moved to the glass dome. It currently isn't used for anything besides sleeping. Farm The roof of the house is a food farm that is connected to the Glass Bridge. In the farm there is cocoa beans, wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins and sugar cane. Cupquake doesn't really harvest the cocoa beans for which she has no use for them. Her crops keep getting damaged because of multiple entities, so she has future plans to add glass around her farm. In the center of the farm there are stairs that lead to her Wyvern cage that is home to Starburst. She plans on addding more Wyverns in the future. It is currently in the process of being expanded as Starburst grew bigger then Cupquake had anticipated. Wyvern Cage This is where Cupquake used to have her Zepplin landing, but because of the new update, she remodeled to home her Momma Wyvern, Starburst, Eclipse, and Dark Matter. The are stairs from the farm that lead to the area. The floor is made of WyvernLair wood planks and is surrounded by glass. She expanded the cage due to the size of Starburst. It is next to Cupquake's Cemetary. It is still currently WIP. Glass Dome The glass bridge is a large glass dome covering a lake next to the house. It connects to different parts of her home. To the South there is the farm and main house, to the North there is the Dinosaur Park and to the East there is the Cemetary. In episode 55, Cupquake extended the west side into the waterfall mountain and made that into a cage for her flying horses, Sugar Lumps, Taffy and an unamed Pegasus. Between episodes 35 and 36 it was decorated with giant flowers which were spawned in as it was impossible to get them legitamitely. However, the flowers are gone since when Cupquake updated to 1.5.2 all of her biomes o' plenty items despawned. Between episodes 38 and 39 it was surrounded by glass to become a giant bird cage. It is now the home of Choco and Cow, as all the other birds escaped back into the Overworld from the Nether. Cemetery The cemetary is the final resting place of Joby (2), Lena, Navi, Sherbert, and HamHam It was also where Brian was banished to after his divorce with Cupquake. Because of the removal of Minecraft Comes Alive the tombstones have disappeared. Between episodes 35 and 36 Cupquake decorated the entrance to the Cemetary with wood as before it was just a cave. This is also where she had her text glitch for awhile until the removal of Minecraft Comes Alive, which was reinstalled for 1.5.2. Dinosaur Park The dinosaur park is an area to the north of the glass bridge. Once you cross the bridge you travel down large stone stairs with skull lanterns to reach the area. There is currently one enclosure which was the home of Sherbert the Triceratops before his death. It is also where Lemon was found. As of episode 36 it is home to Blueberry Cheesecake the Brachiosaurus who lives in Sherbert's old enclosure. Though Blueberry Cheesecake is now dead. Cupquake also planted Cherry Blossom saplings to decorate the area even more in this episode. It is also home of Kiwi, Brown Sugar and Dilophasaur. There is also a pig pen for the Dilophasaur to eat from. But it was a total fail because the Dilophasaur would not eat the pigs. Most of her dinosaurs died, the only three remaining are Brown Sugar, Kiwi and Key Lime. Between episodes 41 and 42, Cupquake redecorated the entire enclosure and added a viewing area that is connected to the stone staircase. In episode 63, all the dinos who live here had to be reborn because the originals were removed during the transition from 1.4.7 to 1.5.2. Animal Farm The animal farm is an area outside of the front entrance to the house. It is home to numerous sheep, pigs, chickens and cows. Between epsiodes 41 and 42, Cupquake built horse stables on the roof of some of the animals pens. She also built a horse mating room out of red wool at the end of the left row of the animal stables. It is also home for Saber Tooth and Mammoth, who despawned during the transition from 1.4.7 to 1.5.2 Trivia *Cupquake gave who a copy of the save file so he/she could destroy it in Saturdaymelition. *(A) ChimneySwift *(B) SlyFoxHound *© HuskeyMudkips *(D) Syndicate